The birth of Himawari
by FairskyAngel
Summary: The birth of Uzumaki Himawari and the feelings of her older brother


It was one of those days in Konohagakure. One of those days, when the sun shone brightly upon the Hokage mountain, highlighting the six heads which have been a symbol of the village leaders throughout many generations. The streets of the hidden leaf were filled with citizens, enjoying the weather and the peace by chatting, buying, selling, eating, being the happy people the village was known for. Down the street walked three persons. Two of them well known throughout the village as one of them was the village hero who helped save the world from Otsotsuki Kaguya, the goddess of Chakra, and thereafter helped to save the world from a crumbling moon, together with the person walking next to him. She, on the other hand, was known for more than just saving the world from the falling moon. She was known as the heir to the well-known Hyuuga clan, but gave up the position to her younger sister, as she was to marry the number one unpredictable ninja. Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata had been married for 5 years now and had together made a son, Uzumaki Boruto. What they could celebrate now, was the coming of a little girl in three-month time.

"What about Aisaka?" Hinata asked her husband

"Nah, she doesn't feel like an Aisaka" He replied her

"How would you know? You are not the one carrying her around in your stomach" She teasingly said as she smiled. The three of them was walking towards the sanctuary as they were about to pay their annual visit to Neji's grave. Boruto walked next to them, holding his parents' hands.

"Kaa-chan, can I have some ramen?" Boruto kindly asked his mother as they walked past Ichiraku Ramen shop. She felt four begging eyes looking at her, even without using her byakugan, she knew who the two other eyes belonged to. She let out a sigh as she looked into Naruto's big ocean blue eyes.

"Alright then, but you two boys have to wait to until we are heading home…" The two boys looked saddened by her words, that was until she continued

"… Then you may eat as much Ramen as you want to" Suddenly their frown went upside down and they didn't hesitate to capture the mom in a tight hug

"Thank you Kaa-chan"

"Thank you Hinataa~" The boys said in choir. Hinata felt her daughter move inside her belly

"You like the affection, eh baby girl?" She smiled as she rubbed where she felt movement.

"We have got to find a name for her soon-ttebayo" Naruto said as he placed one hand on his wife's shoulder and the other on top of her hand on her belly.

"We can't continue to call her baby girl" he grinned

"Kaa-chan, when does my little sister come out?"

Hinata crouched down to the eye-level of her son

"You will finally be able to see her in three months, Boruto-kun" She smiled kindly

"Yush! Boruto! Let's make sure she is the most spoiled princess in the whole world" His father said in triumph as he put his hand on the top of his son's head.

"Yes! I am going to be the best big brother, Dattebasa!"

\--*three months later*--

Boruto sat alone in the waiting room of the hospital when a familiar face came close to his

"Boruto? What are you doing here?" Uchiha Sarada asked as she looked at his worried facial expression

"Kaa-chan was suddenly in a lot of pain, so Tou-chan quickly made a clone and carried the both of us here to the hospital"

"Why was your mother in pain?" Sarada asked as she sat down next to her

"I don't know! When we arrived, my dad told me to wait here and then he ran off with Kaa-chan in his arms with Auntie Sakura and auntie Ino leading the way" A tear began to stroll down his face

"Boruto, don't you think it is because your mother is in her ninth month of pregnancy and have to give birth?" Sarada was the smartest kid Boruto knew, together with Shikadai, and he must admit, that was she said made somewhat sense.

"But… they have been gone for so many hours now… What if something doesn't go as well as it should…?" he slowly began to shed more tears as the thought of his mother in pain tortured his feelings. Suddenly he felt two small arms wrapping themselves around him in a comforting hug

"Don't worry Boruto, My mom is the number one medical ninja in the entire country of fire, together with auntie Ino, your mom is in safe hands" She pulled away and smiled kindly at him. The two of them have been childhood friends, and even though they could be very competitive, there were moments where they had their friendly moments.

"What are you doing here anyway Sarada?" He finally asked her

"Well, my mom had a shift at the Hospital and I was bored at home alone, so I decided to join her and then study while she was working – that was until I saw you sitting here all alone" They heard a scream of pain coming from one of the rooms, followed by a yell from a well-known voice to Boruto

"Hang in there Hinata! Don't give up Dattebayo" Boruto's eyes widened as he learned it was his mother who screamed in pain. All he wanted to do was run in and hug her pain away, he hated the thought of something hurting the number one woman in his life. As he almost began to cry, Sarada asked him

"Boruto, what about we take a walk, we might be able to find a flower or something that you can give to your mother" Sarada knew her childhood friend well enough to know that if he was to sit here while his mother gave birth, he would be mentally hurt by the love for his mother. Boruto could only nod as Sarada took his hand and led him outside. They walked towards the academy to look for a flower for Hinata, but nothing seemed to fall into Boruto's taste. He wanted the flower to be perfect, it was for his mom after all. Next, they went to the training grounds, but not one single flower there could satisfy Boruto. Lastly, they went to the sanctuary to look for any wildflowers. Boruto automatically walked over to the grave of his dead uncle Neji. He sat down on his knees and clapped his hands together as he closed his eyes and said out loud "Uncle Neji, please take care of kaa-chan! Don't let her be in pain anymore!" Sarada stood for a moment before she too sat down and said

"Mr. Neji, please take care of auntie Hinata" Boruto looked at her in surprise, but was greeted with a smile. The two kids stood up and as they turned around Boruto's eyes widened. In front of him, he saw a white dove, as white as snow, standing in front of a beautiful sunflower. As Boruto walked closer, the dove flew away to sit on the top of Neji's gravestone. Boruto picked up the sunflower as said "It's perfect" He began to run towards the hospital with the biggest smile on his face and tears falling from his eyes.

"Boruto! Wait up!" Sarada began running after him as he didn't hear a single word of what she had said.

When they arrived in the waiting room of the hospital they saw Sakura and Ino talking.

"Mama!" Sarada almost yelled. Sakura looked over at the two children who were trying to catch their breaths

"Ahh, Sarada, Boruto, I wondered where you two had run off to" She noticed the flower in Boruto's hand and smiled.

"Boruto, are you ready to meet your new little sister?" She asked as she crouched down to his eye level. Boruto couldn't say a single word as his breathing was fast and heavy from all the running. He managed, however, to nod in a reply. Sakura took his hand and gestured Sarada to follow them, as she walked down the hallway towards the room Hinata and Naruto sat in. She slowly opened the door and slightly pushed Boruto inside

"Boruto!" Came a happy voice from his father who was fast at his side

"Do you want to meet your baby sister-ttebayo?" he smiled at his son. Boruto couldn't get any words to escape his mouth. He wanted to say so many things, but somehow he just couldn't. he just stood there with a somewhat scared expression as he slowly nodded. Naruto took him up in his arms and sat down on a chair next to Hinata. Boruto could only look at the little thing wrapped in blankets in his mother's arms

"Boruto, this is Aisaka" Naruto said slowly as he smiled at the family's new miracle.

"Congratulations Boruto-kun, you are now a big brother" He finally looked up at his mother's face as the words gently escaped her mouth, a complete contrast to her scream that he heard earlier. He suddenly remembered the flower he held in his hand, and quickly pushed it out for his mother to take it

"Hm? For me?" She asked. Her eyes widened as a sudden realization hit her.

"Ne ne, maybe I should tell Kakashi-sensei not to give me any missions for the next years so that I can enjoy my little Aisaka-chan" Naruto said as he caressed his daughter's whisker-marked cheeks.

"No…" Naruto looked at Hinata in confusion

"No? What do you mean no, Hinata?"

"That is not her name Naruto-kun" She smiled as tears slowly began to stroll down her cheeks. Boruto looked at his mother, one thing was to hear her in pain, but to actually see her cry, that was one thing Boruto would never like to see, ever again. He tried to crawl up into her bed, as on cue, Naruto picked up his daughter to let Boruto hug his mother's pain away.

"What is her name then?" Naruto asked, still very confused. Hinata showed him the sunflower as she hugged Boruto back.

"Sunflower?" Naruto looked more confused than ever.

"Sunflower…" He repeated

"Himawari…" He looked over at Hinata who nodded as tears were strolling down her face, making Boruto cuddle into her even more.

"Uzumaki Himawari, I like that" Naruto said as he rocked his baby back and forth, back and forth. He wiped the tears away from his crying eyes. Sakura and Sarada stood in the door and looked and the three crying Uzumakis.

"Mama?" Sarada said

"Hm?"

"When can I have a younger sibling?" Sakura was not prepared for a question like that, and only managed to reply her daughter

"W-We'll see Sarada"

A completely white dove sat in the open window and looked on the little family of now four. It spread it wings and flew up to the blue sky. The animal didn't go unnoticed by Hinata. She looked at the flying bird and said quietly to herself

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san"


End file.
